deaths_unitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doris Hart
|residence = |birth_date = |birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri |death_date = |death_place = Coral Gables, Florida |height = |college = |turnedpro = |retired = 1955 (but played at the 1969 US Open) |plays = |careerprizemoney = |tennishofyear = 1969 |tennishofid = doris-hart |website = |singlesrecord = |singlestitles = |highestsinglesranking = No. 1''' (1951) |currentsinglesranking = |AustralianOpenresult = '''W (1949) |AustralianOpenjuniorresult = |AustralianOpenseniorresult = |FrenchOpenresult = W''' (1950, 1952) |FrenchOpenjuniorresult = |FrenchOpenseniorresult = |Wimbledonresult = '''W (1951) |Wimbledonjuniorresult = |Wimbledonseniorresult = |USOpenresult = W''' (1954, 1955) |USOpenjuniorresult = |USOpenseniorresult = |Othertournaments = |MastersCupresult = |WTAChampionshipsresult = |Olympicsresult = |doublesrecord = |doublestitles = |highestdoublesranking = |currentdoublesranking = |grandslamsdoublesresults = |AustralianOpenDoublesresult = '''W (1950) |AustralianOpenDoublesjuniorresult = |AustralianOpenDoublesseniorresult = |FrenchOpenDoublesresult = W''' (1948, 1950, 1951, 1952, 1953) |FrenchOpenDoublesjuniorresult = |FrenchOpenDoublesseniorresult = |WimbledonDoublesresult = '''W (1947, 1951, 1952, 1953) |WimbledonDoublesjuniorresult = |WimbledonDoublesseniorresult = |USOpenDoublesresult = W''' (1951, 1952, 1953, 1954) |USOpenDoublesjuniorresult = |USOpenDoublesseniorresult = |OthertournamentsDoubles = |MastersCupDoublesresult = |WTAChampionshipsDoublesresult = |OlympicsDoublesresult = |Mixed = |mixedrecord = |mixedtitles = |AustralianOpenMixedresult = '''W (1949, 1950) |FrenchOpenMixedresult = W''' (1951, 1952, 1953) |WimbledonMixedresult = '''W (1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955) |USOpenMixedresult = W''' (1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955) |updated = September 27, 2010 }} '''Doris Hart (June 20, 1925 – May 29, 2015) was a World No. 1 American tennis player who was active in the 1940s and first half of the 1950s and was ranked No. 1 in 1951. She won a Career Grand Slam in singles and is one of three players to have a "boxed set" of Grand Slam titles—every possible title (singles, doubles, and mixed doubles) from all four Grand Slam events. Tennis career As a child, Hart suffered from osteomyelitis, which resulted in a permanently impaired right leg. She started playing tennis when she was 10 years old, greatly encouraged by her brother Bud. Hart's first Grand Slam title was in women's doubles at Wimbledon in 1947, when she was still a student at the University of Miami. Her first Grand Slam singles title came at the 1949 Australian Championships. She also won singles titles at the French Championships in 1950 and 1952, Wimbledon in 1951, and the U.S. Championships in 1954 and 1955. In 1951, she beat her long-time doubles partner, Shirley Fry Irvin, in the Wimbledon final. Hart is the first person to complete the career boxed set. In 1951, Hart won the singles, women's doubles, and mixed doubles championships at Wimbledon, playing the finals of all three events on the same day. She also won the "triple crown" at the French Championships in 1952 and the U.S. Championships in 1954.. During her Wightman Cup career from 1946 through 1955, Hart was a perfect 14–0 in singles matches and 8–1 in doubles matches. Hart won 35 Grand Slam titles during her career, tying with Brough Clapp for fifth on the all-time list. Six of her titles were in women's singles, 14 in women's doubles, and 15 in mixed doubles. Hart is one of three players, all women, to have a "boxed set" of Grand Slam titles—every possible title (singles, same-sex doubles, and mixed doubles) from all four Grand Slam events. The others are Margaret Court and Martina Navratilova. Hart won nine consecutive Grand Slam women's doubles titles from 1951 through 1953, with her streak of 43 consecutive match wins in Grand Slam women's doubles tournaments finally ending in the 1954 Wimbledon final. Hart was the champion of the last Grand Slam singles tournament she played, the 1955 U.S. Championships. Hart published an autobiography in 1955, Tennis with Hart. According to John Olliff and Lance Tingay of The Daily Telegraph and the Daily Mail, Hart was ranked in the world top ten from 1946 through 1955 (no rankings issued from 1940 through 1945), reaching a career high of World No. 1 in those rankings in 1951. Hart was included in the year-end top ten rankings issued by the United States Lawn Tennis Association from 1942 through 1955. She was the top ranked U.S. player in 1954 and 1955. Hart retired from the tour in 1955 to become a tennis teaching professional. She was inducted into the International Tennis Hall of Fame in 1969. She died on May 29, 2015 at her home in Coral Gables, Florida, aged 89. Grand Slam record * Australian Championships (4) ** Singles champion: 1949 ** Singles runner-up: 1950 ** Women's Doubles champion: 1950 ** Women's Doubles runner-up: 1949 ** Mixed Doubles champion (2): 1949, 1950 * French Championships (10) ** Singles champion (2): 1950, 1952 ** Singles runner-up (3): 1947, 1951, 1953 ** Women's Doubles champion (5): 1948, 1950, 1951, 1952, 1953 ** Women's Doubles runner-up (2): 1946, 1947 ** Mixed Doubles champion (3): 1951, 1952, 1953 ** Mixed Doubles runner-up: 1948 * Wimbledon (10) ** Singles champion: 1951 ** Singles runner-up (3): 1947, 1948, 1953 ** Women's Doubles champion (4): 1947, 1951, 1952, 1953 ** Women's Doubles runner-up (4): 1946, 1948, 1950, 1954 ** Mixed Doubles champion (5): 1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955 ** Mixed Doubles runner-up: 1948 * U.S. Championships (11) ** Singles champion (2): 1954, 1955 ** Singles runner-up (5): 1946, 1949, 1950, 1952, 1953 ** Women's Doubles champion (4): 1951, 1952, 1953, 1954 ** Women's Doubles runner-up (9): 1942, 1943, 1944, 1945, 1947, 1948, 1949, 1950, 1955 ** Mixed Doubles champion (5): 1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955 ** Mixed Doubles runner-up (2): 1945, 1950 Grand Slam finals Singles (6 titles, 12 runner-ups) Grand Slam tournament timelines Singles NH = tournament not held. R = tournament restricted to French nationals and held under German occupation. A = did not participate in the tournament. SR = the ratio of the number of Grand Slam singles tournaments won to the number of those tournaments played. 1In 1946 and 1947, the French Championships were held after Wimbledon. Women's doubles NH = tournament not held. R = tournament restricted to French nationals and held under German occupation. A = did not participate in the tournament. SR = the ratio of the number of Grand Slam singles tournaments won to the number of those tournaments played. 1In 1946 and 1947, the French Championships were held after Wimbledon. Mixed doubles NH = tournament not held. R = tournament restricted to French nationals and held under German occupation. A = did not participate in the tournament. SR = the ratio of the number of Grand Slam singles tournaments won to the number of those tournaments played. 1In 1946 and 1947, the French Championships were held after Wimbledon. See also * Performance timelines for all female tennis players who reached at least one Grand Slam final References External links * * }} Category:1925 births Category:2015 deaths Category:American autobiographers Category:Australian Championships (tennis) champions Category:American female tennis players Category:French Championships (tennis) champions Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in mixed doubles Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in women's doubles Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in women's singles Category:International Tennis Hall of Fame inductees Category:Miami Hurricanes tennis players Category:Sportspeople from St. Louis, Missouri Category:Tennis people from Missouri Category:United States National champions (tennis) Category:Wimbledon champions (pre-Open Era) Category:World No. 1 tennis players Category:University of Miami alumni